


Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short One Shot, uwu cazzie for life, yeah that's it lmao enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Casey tells Izzie to come to the park on their anniversary.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> k so i love cazzie and i wanted to try my hand at fluff bc why not yk so uh  
> enjoy and leave feedback if you want!

**newton <3: **u here yet?

 **Me:** yeah, almost 

Today was Izzie's and Casey's 1-year anniversary. Casey had been acting excited all week, and as Izzie drove out to the park near their school, Clayton Prep, she had the itching feeling that maybe Casey had planned something for their anniversary. She wasn't an idiot, and her partner wasn't very good at hiding things.

She parked the car and exited, searching for the short-haired girl. She saw her in the distance in the playground, sitting on a swing.

"Hey, Newton!" Izzie called out. Casey turned to her, and her signature, goofy grin was plastered on her face.

"Hey, Iz," Casey greeted.

Izzie looked around, expecting fairy lights strung up, or maybe a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket inside. She found neither of these, nor did she find anything else that looked like some sort of an anniversary surprise. A little disappointed, she sat on the swing next to Casey's.

"So... is there a reason you wanted to hang out in the park?" Izzie asked, hoping that maybe there was something missing and that Casey had in fact planned something out for the two.

"Nah, I just really like the park in the evening," Casey said, admiring a large tree that sat in front of the playground. Izzie nodded and sighed. Casey turned to her again with a confused look on her face.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Mhm, I'm fine," the other answered.

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem fine," Casey continued.

"Well yeah, maybe because you forgot what today was," Izzie snapped. She noticed her own harsh tone and averted her eyes to the tree that Casey was staring at just before in guilt.

"Which was?"

Izzie scoffed.

"Did you really forget?"

"Oh, you mean our anniversary? Yeah, no, I remembered."

Izzie looked at her. Casey stuck her hand out for Izzie to take.

"M'lady?" Casey said, using her other hand to tip an imaginary hat.

Izzie grinned and let her girlfriend lead the way. They walked towards the lake in the park, and Izzie found a small table next to it with a candle, 2 plates, and some utensils on it.

"Well, damn, Newton," Izzie said. Casey beamed.

"You sound impressed," Casey pointed out.

"I am."

They sat down, and Izzie, with a quizzical expression, looked down at their empty plates. Casey noticed and whistled, leading to Sam and Zahid coming from seemingly nowhere, dressed in suits and holding plates of food. Izzie giggled.

"So, thanks to Sam being the best brother in the world, he agreed to have Zahid and him lend their services for the night," Casey explained. Izzie nodded in understanding.

"Also, sorry for acting like I forgot what today was," Casey went on with a casual laugh, "I wanted it to be a surprise since you remembered today."

"Ah, that explains it," Izzie replied, "I thought you genuinely forgot."

"How could I forget?" 

"Fair point," Izzie said with a hum in agreement.

"So, anyway, before we eat, I just wanted to tell you that I love you," Casey said in a surprisingly casual tone. They'd never told each other that before despite having been with each other for a year.

Izzie was shocked, to say the least. She definitely loved Casey, she knew that, but...

No, there weren't any other opposing factors that she could think of. So, with a warm smile, she said the words back.

"I love you too, Newton."


End file.
